Recalling That Bloody Night
by Rianne Pond
Summary: After a bloody fight with Yuri Noda recalls his violent death. It causes him to rethink his life after death. "Smack! Yurippe's soft, little hand flew through Noda's cheek, landing him on the ground. An involuntary tear welled up in his left eye. He wicked away the saltwater droplet of weakness with the back of his hand and waited for his hyperventilation to stop."


Recalling That Bloody Night

Smack! Yurippe's soft, little hand flew through Noda's cheek, landing him on the ground. An involuntary tear welled up in his left eye. He wicked away the saltwater droplet of weakness with the back of his hand and waited for his hyperventilation to stop. He drew his halberd nearer to him, even though he knew he'd never lay a finger on Yuri's sweet, pale, porcelain skin.

"Come on you idiot!" she screamed, her voice sounding watery, almost as if she too were crying.

"Yuri," Noda whined, his cheek stinging so bad that he swore he may pass out. "Please, I didn't mean to."

"Fight back! You loathsome creature," she spit, her knife twirling incessantly in her right hand and her left hand clenching and unclenching into fists.

"I—I can't," he muttered, setting the halberd down and putting his shoulders back. Noda's chest was now an easy, open target. He knew he deserved it; she could do what she pleased.

So she stabbed him.

The sharp metal plunging into his heart sent his mind reeling. His frequent deaths had never been like this. A sharp feeling repeatedly stabbed him in the back of the head and his eyes floated in and out of focus. She was there. Why was she there?

"Yumi?"

The familiar face turned towards him. Her eyes a soft teal color and her face contorted into a look of displeasure. He knew her. He missed her.

"Noda, you need to listen to me when I talk to you," she screeched, rubbing her temple as if he were the obnoxious one.

Yumi's black hair was pulled into a thick braid at the back of her head and her make-up left black trails down her cheeks. She'd been crying. Noda finally remembered. He'd made her cry. He picked himself off the ground, brushing off the dust on his pants and moving past her as she gathered the scrapbooks on the floor.

"How many times must I tell you to stay out of my stuff?" she accused, looking at him straight in the eye, the way nobody did anymore.

"We live together. We've been together for over two years, your stuff is my stuff," Noda spoke methodically, as if not to set her off. It didn't work.

"No," she yelled, "Stay out of my stuff and this is the last time I'll warn you!"

Noda attempted to close himself off in his office, but she got to the door first. She slammed all of her weight on the wooden door to prevent his escape. His face looked as though this barely interested him. It happened far too often to be of consequence.

"Do you hear me?"

"Yumi, please move," he encouraged.

"I said, do you hear me?" she repeated, this time becoming so fed up with his careless charade that she sent her hand flailing towards his cheek. He stumbled back a few paces. She stalked towards him. He covered his cheek with his cold hand to stop the throbbing.

"You didn't have to do that," Noda whispered. She shook her head.

"I'm done with this! You idiot!" she screamed, her voice cracking as it reached for louder volume.

"You're done with this? How about I'm done with this? This isn't life; all I do is bend to your every will!" Noda shouted, his hands reaching for her neck out of anger.

"You want to fight?" Yumi yelled as she took off, tearing for the kitchen, reaching for a knife. Noda backed away at the sight of a weapon.

"No, Yumi, you know I love you," he murmured, hands in the air, backing away slowly. "We're engaged, with a baby on the way."

"Shut up!"

"You know I just got frustrated. It will never happen again," he said, rushing through his words. "I promise."

"No," she sobbed, tears rolling down her pale cheeks. Noda reached for the knife, only to back up once again. She held it firmly with both hands refusing to let go.

"Baby," he coaxed. Steadily he reached for the knife, managing to pry it from one hand before she shot into frenzy. She screamed while running forward, plunging the kitchen knife into Noda's stomach, causing blood to dampen his shirt and her hands.

He let out a gut wrenching groan. She threw down the knife, her hands covered in her sweet fiancé's blood. She raised her hands into the air, staring at them as if they'd betrayed her. She began to sob moments after. Her loud cries could be heard amongst the neighborhood. Noda's hand twitched uselessly as he reached for her. His life would drain painfully, slowly.

"Yu—Yumi," he whimpered, feeling his warm blood soak through his shirt and pool beneath him.

"Noda!" Yumi shrieked as she took his hand within her own. "I didn't mean to. I love you. I'm so sorry, so sorry." Saltwater tears fell onto his face as his eyes flickered in an out of the light. He rubbed her hand as he fell into the blackness.

"I love you Yumi."

Noda's eyes snapped open as he stared into Yuri's aqua ones. She managed a grim smile as she stood up and replaced her knife on her belt. Realizing that he was back Noda sat bolt upright.

"I'm sorry," Yurippe managed to say, before turning on her heel to leave. Noda jumped up and grabbed her wrist. She turned around curiously.

"I love you Yuri."

The words just seemed to slip out.

* * *

**Hope you like this, its new to me. Please remember to favorite, review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
